


A Taste of Honey

by CaptainHowdy



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Coercion, Drunkenness, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Facial, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Oral, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHowdy/pseuds/CaptainHowdy
Summary: A young singer has the gig of a lifetime - A set at the Double R club, owned by the notorious Kray twins. He's hoping someone in the crowd can offer him his dream job, but someone else in the crowd, sitting with his cronies, has other plans...





	

_Shhhhh. Don't be nervous. You've done this hundreds of times. This is your chance to get big - Don't fuck it up!_

Julian Scaleri clenched his eyes close as he stood behind the velvet curtains. The light dripped through, the silhouettes of the band members moving about the stage, preparing for the next set. His set. On the billboard outside read his name:

**SPECIAL GUEST SINGER**

**_**JULIAN SCALERI**_ **

**FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY**

**23RD MARCH**

Special guest. That made him feel good. Usually his name was scribbled at the bottom of the billboard, barely visible while even looking straight at it. His manager had said that Reggie Kray himself asked for the booking. Had he seen Julian perform somewhere else? He doubted it, probably just his manager trying to sound nice. But Mr. Kray was going to see him that night, and all his Firm and even his twin brother Ronnie. Julian had read about the famous twins a couple of times in the tabloids. He was fascinated by them - never had he suspected you could make a profession out of crime. He gave them props; seemed damn well easier than becoming a famous singer. Julian's eyes jilted open as a stage hand grabbed his arm.

"Are you ready?" The stage hand said, breaking Julian out of his thought bubble.

"Oh yes! Yes, I am."

"Okay, go through there." The stage hand pointed towards the left hand side of the stage. There was a little black curtain and behind it was around 400 sets of eyes waiting to glare at him as he sung his little songs. 2 sets would be Ronnie and Reggie's. If Julian messed up, he was sure that those two would like some kind of payback for embarrassing them by ruining an otherwise splendid Friday evening with his croaking vocals and muddled lyrics. But that's not going to happen - he won't let it happen! Not today at least. Julian's legs began walking before he realised and he was passing through the black curtains. The lights hurt his eyes at first. He saw the duct tape mark on the stage floor and walked to it. When his eyes settled on the new light, the room came into view. It was a very pretty place. Gold details along the walls and pillars, red velvet chairs sat on by posh men in Savile Row suits and fancy women in thousand pound dresses, tables covered in Cognac glasses and wads of cash. He scanned around the room quickly and found the twins. Reggie was sitting on the centre table with his wife Frances. She was beautiful, a sight for sore eyes in a place full of old, gnarled faces. Reggie was nuzzling her neck, she was playfully batting him away. To the left hand side, in the front booth, sat Ronnie in between his two little cronies, 'Mad' Teddy Smith and Leslie Holt. Leslie sipped from his scotch glass while Teddy swirled his. Ronnie was puffing his cigar smoke above Teddy's head. Like as if in slow-motion, Ronnie turned his head to look at the new entertainment on stage.

"This one is new." Ronnie murmured behind his cigar. Teddy took a swig and shrugged,

"Hope he's good."

 

Julian cleared his throat, motioned for the band to start, and began to sing.

_~~ A taste of honey... Tasting, much sweeter, than wine... ~~_

Julian's voice was airy, but husky. It suited his looks. His hazel eyes were amplified by his long eyelashes, and his high defined cheek bones could be considered feminine, and the line of freckles across his nose gave him a young look, but his square jaw and cleft chin left an effortlessly handsome statement. His dark blond hair was slicked back but one piece fell down his forehead, a perfect little curl. Ronnie couldn't help but notice that the young man that appeared from the flowing black curtains had a face sculptured by the Greek Gods themselves. His teeth as well, so straight and pearly white. His stare only broke when his cigar's ash fell into his lap. Teddy brushed it away for him with a smile, but Ronnie went straight back to watching Julian. Teddy also noticed the man. And his face. It was nice and all... But nothing special. Teddy huffed and went back to his drink, turning to face the crowd. Ronnie didn't notice (or he didn't care, it was hard to tell with him) and he kept his attention on Julian. Julian was quite slender. It was hard to tell with a suit on, he could have been muscular but it was probably a good guess to say he was fit but small. He had broad shoulders and long legs. Very pale also. Ronnie could see his freckles from his booth, they were such a contrast to his complexion. He liked what he saw.

_~~ I'll come back... For the honey... And you... ~~_

"What we doin' after this Ron?" Teddy asked, lightly poking Ronnie's side. Ronnie waved him away and grunted. He kept his glare on Julian. Teddy sat back and folded his arms, narrowing his eyebrows at the singer. He hated when Ron did this. He had absolutely no problems with gawking at other boys in front of Teddy. Sometimes, after a few too many whiskey's he would purposely fawn over and flirt with other men. Like Teddy meant nothing to him. Leslie noticed it too but rarely mentioned it. Teddy would get so pissy if he said anything about it, and he only ever did it when they were squabbling. It got to Teddy badly. Occasionally, when Teddy was being especially annoying, Leslie wanted to point out that Teddy came into Ron's life the same way he supposedly hated, by being the 'other' man. But whatever...

 

Julian finished his set to a strong applause. He smiled to himself,  _It went well!_  He couldn't help but notice Ronnie Kray clapping with a smile on his face. Reggie didn't clap, he was talking to one of his men, but Frances seemed to enjoy it. Julian thanked the crowd and turned back to the velvet curtains, disappearing through to the side. Ronnie began to shift in his seat.

"Move Teddy." He said. Teddy fumbled his way out the booth and then straightened himself up again.

"We leavin' Ron?" Leslie tapped on his glass.

"No." Ron replied, and walked towards Reggie's table, leaving the two cronies to stay in the booth, confused, like lost puppies. Ronnie sat in the seat next to Reggie and grabbed his shoulder.

"'E was good wasn't 'e." Ron said.

"Yeah, I liked him," Frances replied. "Where'd you find him Reg?"

"He was in some club in the West End. Saw him a couple nights ago. Knew you'd like him Ron." Reggie gave his brother a glance and began waving over to someone behind him. Julian had come back out from behind the stage. A few patrons gave their compliments as he walked past, when he was stopped by a thin faced man in a black suit.

"Julian? Reggie would like you to sit with him, he really enjoyed your set." The man said. Julian gulped and followed the man to the centre table. It was a bit surreal seeing the twins in the flesh. The newspapers always used the same photograph of them when there was a story about them - that one where they're close to the lens and all menacing looking. They didn't look that bad in real life, to Julian's relief.

"Julian, this is Ronnie," The man gestured to Ronnie, who lifted his glass to Julian. "And this is Reg and his lovely wife Frances."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all," Julian grinned. Ronnie pulled out the chair next to him, and Julian sat down. "Sorry but, I have to ask, did you really ask for me Reggie?"

Reggie chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah - Saw you at that gamblin' joint in the West End... Tuesday? Whenever it was. Knew you'd suit this place, and you did well. Congrats."

"Thanks so much!" Julian grinned uncontrollably. He pulled his chair in and Ronnie placed his arm around his shoulders. Julian looked at him. Well, he wasn't going to tell him not too, was he? Still standing beside the booth, Teddy's blood boiled, and Leslie sat with a shocked but slightly smirking expression. His smirk dropped when he realised he was going to have to sit through Teddy's rant about that.

 

Julian chatted and laughed with the two gangsters (and wife) for the rest of the night. They bought him drinks - expensive drinks - and had a good time all round. Just past midnight, Ronnie's cronies came over and asked him to come home with them. He refused and stayed close to Julian. Throughout the night, Julian couldn't help but notice Ronnie constantly touching him, petting his hair and rubbing his arm. Every while, Ronnie would whisper a inside joke to Julian, each time with a innuendo or flirty undertone, but he didn't mind and he definitely wasn't going to fuss. He kind of liked the attention. Something about Ronnie, Julian liked. He wasn't the most handsome man he'd ever seen (Reggie was definitely the pretty twin) but he had a bad boy thing about him. An alluring bad boy thing about him.

The twins were being so nice to him and while he was thankful for the drinks, he didn't drink too much. He was a messy dunk, he had been told many times. He didn't want to embarrass himself or the twins at their bar. He had 4 whiskeys - a lot for him - but he still had most of his bearings. He was bit fuzzy though, his ears burned and his tongue felt a little odd. Most of all, he was trying to concentrate on talking normally because he thought he was slurring, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. Around half 1 in the morning the atmosphere had lowered and people were leaving in bunches. Reggie was still chatting away while Frances looked a little drowsy. Julian took a sip of his fifth whiskey when Ronnie leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"'Ow are you getting home?"

"Um... I'll call myself a taxi." Julian replied.

"No no, you don't hav' to do that," Ronnie smiled at the young man and began to stand up. "You can get in my car with me."

Julian hastily stood up with Ronnie. Ron wasn't particularly tall, but he was broad and thick-necked. He was taller than Julian though. He felt intimidated.

"A-are you sure Mr. Kray?"

Ronnie stopped and looked at Julian. He grinned and began to laugh.

"No worries. No worries at all."

Ronnie waved over to the bar where most of his firm was. He didn't even need to say anything, his driver grabbed his coat and they were ready to leave. Ronnie placed his arm around Julian's shoulder (His arm was huge... Very muscular) and the two followed the driver out to the car. Ronnie opened the door for Julian and shooed him in. He climbed over the seats and Ronnie followed. It was snug back there. The driver set off and the two in the back got comfortable.

 

Ronnie spoke with an oddly soft voice. It was the usual East End manly gruff, but it was calmer than Julian thought it would be. The newspapers made him out to be a monster; one of a two-headed dragon terrorising London. He was more like a Gecko. Maybe a Gecko is too soft - More like a large Iguana. Julian supposed he was just a bit tipsy.

"'Ow long you been singing then." Ronnie asked, leaning over and taking Julian into a side hug.

"A few years now. Haven't really gotten anywhere though." Julian laughed at himself. Ronnie rubbed Julian's arm and pulled him in tighter. Julian shifted back a little and smiled at Ron. He looked past Ron's face and looked out the window, watching the unfamiliar roads go by. It was then he realised he never told anyone his address.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. It's very nice," Ronnie bragged. "And I want to show you something."

Julian silently pondered.

"...Show me what?"

Ronnie turned to face Julian, who was huddled to his side. He looked even smaller and meeker than before.

"I want to show you my snakes."

 

***

"He's a prick!" Teddy exclaimed into his scotch glass.

"Hear, hear." Leslie toasted his glass to himself and downed it.

"Who does he think he *hiccup* is?" Teddy leaned into Leslie's face. Leslie moved back in disgust from the smell. Eau De Drunkard by Teddy Smith. Leslie rolled his eyes,

"He's Ron Kray."

Teddy's face dropped and contorted,

"Yeah well... It doesn't mean he can do this." he snarled.

"Sorta does though doesn't it-"

"Stop defending him!" Teddy slurred. Leslie pulled his hands down his face in frustration.

"What do you want me to say," He groaned. "This kid is a one-off, I can tell. Ron's gonna take him home, fuck him up big time, maybe let him sleep and make him a bacon butty in the mornin', and then he'll get over it and we'll never see him again."

Teddy thought about it. Leslie was probably right, Ron did do this a lot. But it was the flirting. He flirted with everyone (and everything) but he never actively ignored Teddy and Leslie to go off with him. And to take him home. Oh the humanity! For a while Teddy was quiet. Leslie was pouring himself a drink. They sat in silence, Leslie not thinking of anything but Teddy was coming up with a plan that made sense to his drink-drowned brain.

"Leslie don't drink that." Teddy grabbed Leslie's arm before he could bring the glass up to his mouth.

"Why not?" He sneered.

"Drive me to Ron's. I'm smashed, you haven't had much and *hiccup* you're a better driver drunk anyways."

Leslie thought,  _If I take him all hell could break loose, which would be funny. And it means he's out my hair and Ronnie'll have to deal with him... Fair enough._

"Alright," Leslie stood up and left his glass on the table. "Get your coat lover-boy."

 

***

Ronnie's flat was plain. No, that wasn't the right word. Not plain. Basic. The floors were basic hardwood, the walls all had pale beige wallpaper with a couple of photograph frames hanging about here and there. There was no particular style, but at the same time it was classy and smart. Like those houses you see in glossy magazines. It looks like no one lives in there but it's made to look like someone does. Julian didn't dislike it but he felt uneasy. Like if he moved an inch he'd make a mess and it'd all be ruined. The couch was uncomfortable too, one of those leather chesterfields that posh people had in their palaces. Why was it that everything posh was uncomfortable and boring? Julian thought there might be a connection, something to do with rich people, but his thoughts were broken by Ronnie handing him a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you" He said, and took a sip. Yep, definitely boiling hot. Ronnie sat himself down in an armchair next to Julian. He leaned to his side to get closer to the young man.

"Do you like snakes Julian?" Ronnie took a gulp of his tea. Julian couldn't help but flinch over knowing that tea was at boiling point.

"I don't hate them," He quietly chuckled. "Never saw one in the flesh though."

Ronnie smiled and got up. He disappeared into the next room and clinks was all Julian could hear. It must have been the glass of the terrarium moving. Ronnie returned with two small Ball Pythons, one wrapped around his left hand and the other perched on his shoulder. Julian grinned like a child, but his palms began to sweat.

"Wow they're... Big."

"No no," Ronnie cooed to the snake on his hand. "They're only babies, they'll be big soon though." The snake on Ronnie's shoulder stuck out his tongue and a quiet hiss came with it. Ron held out his hand to Julian, the snake's head poking into Julian's face, the body curling around Ron's fingers.

"This is Nipper," Ron handed the python to Julian. His hands began to tremble as the snake slithered through his fingers, making itself comfortable in the cold panic sweat. Ronnie petted the snake on his should,

"And this is Gerrard."

"Gerrard?" Julian couldn't help but giggle.

"Named 'em after those bastard coppers after me and Reg. Cos they're  _snakes_." Ron smirked and tickled under the snakes jaw.

 

Julian stared intensely at Nipper. It's body was cold and sleek. He thought it would be much more slimy. His cold sweat had moved from his palms to his forehead and Ronnie noticed a droplet run down Julian's eyebrow.

"Scared of snakes? Why didn't you say." Ron snickered as he took the young snake from Julian's shaking hand.

"No... Not per say scared, more... _Cautious_. They're man eaters and I'm a man y'know." Julian let out a awkward chuckle. Ron shook his head and held Nipper close to his face. Nipper and Gerrard began taking notice of each other and bumped snouts.

"You just need to hold them a bit longer. They only curl round yer fingers cos they 'ave cold blood." Ronnie coerced Gerrard off his shoulder and it began to intertwine with Nipper. He then cupped them into his hand and placed them onto Julian's lap. Julian's hands flew up and stayed above his head. He watched as the snakes explored his lap, hissing and twirling about without a care in the world.

"Just pick em up. They won't hurt you, they just want to get to know you." Ron said as he sat back down into his arm chair. Julian looked at the gangster with unease. Ronnie smiled and winked at him.

"Alright," Ron finally said after seconds, which for Julian and his new crotch friends felt like hours. "Just go put em back in their house."

"M-me?" Julian asked. Ron nodded and went back to his tea. Julian slowly and carefully picked up the pythons and stood up. Ronnie pointed to the door to the far right of the room. The snakes house was in Ron's bedroom, and the house was better than Julian's actual house. As he walked into the bedroom he realised how much those horrid little anger worms meant to Ronnie. Their terrarium was top of the range, with those fancy red heat lamps, and was made to look like a rain forest.

 _They don't even know what a rain forest is, they've never been to one_  thought Julian. He shook his hands inside the terrarium and the snakes slid off. Now that they were behind glass, Julian actually didn't mind them so much. They happily slithered around the sand, bumping into rocks. Nipper (or presumably Nipper, Julian couldn't tell the difference) went straight into his little paddling pool. It lay it's head on the side of the pool and hissed, relaxing after being returned to it's serpent mansion. Julian hadn't noticed Ronnie follow him into the room, and jumped when he heard the door shut. Ron stood in front of it, leaning against the wall. Julian couldn't help but grin. Was it a nervous grin or an excited grin? It was a mixture really. He knew it was coming.

 

Earlier, Julian had been picked up by one of Reggie's drivers to ensure he got to Esmeralda's Barn on time for his set. The driver was nice - called Frank if Julian remembered correctly. They were just being friendly, chatting about Julian's career. Frank cleared his throat before talking about Ron. He mentioned how Ron liked 'young men like you' to Julian. He just laughed it off. But inside, his thoughts ran wild. He didn't know if he was gay, at least not totally. He had a girlfriend when he was 16, he genuinely liked her and was attracted to her but it wore off (young love, hey?) and since then no women has took his fancy. Except Grace Kelly, but he would never have a chance with her. He noticed a few men, every so often, but he never pursued anything. Now, in Ron Kray's bedroom with the man himself having the look of a sexually hungry beast, Julian was... Excited. A little scared though. 'Scaroused' even.

Julian finally let out a childish cackle. He grabbed his mouth with his hand to stop himself. He could feel his face heat up. Ronnie stepped towards him and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. He was wearing a thick gold chain necklace.

"I like you, Julian." Ron said. He spoke it in a low, raspy voice - nothing like his normal voice. It sent a tingle down Julian's spine, and butterflies released into his stomach. Ronnie pulled Julian in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Their faces didn't pull away; it was clear both wanted it. Their lips met again, for longer, but the softness it had was broken by Ron's venturing tongue. It made Julian giggle, but he didn't resist. Ron's hands quickly found their way to Julian's fly and it was soon pulled open. He slipped his hand into Julian's boxer shorts.

**_RNNNNNNNNNNNNNG RNNNG RNNNNNNG_ **

It was the doorbell, and it scared the shit out of Julian. Ron grunted and took his hand out of Julian's trousers and left the room, grumbling. Julian stood there, semi-hard, not knowing whether to follow Ron or just sit on the bed and wait. Ronnie swung open the front door and Teddy fell into him, draping his arms over Ron's shoulders and burying his face into his chest.

" _Rooooooooonnnn_." Teddy groaned. He looked up to Ron, his glassy puppy dog eyes fluttering. Leslie stood in the hallway puffing away on a cigarette. He sucked the life out of it, flicked it to the floor and grinded it with his inch heel.

"He's your problem now." Leslie sniffed, and fast-walked towards the stairwell and disappeared before Ronnie could yell at him. Ron stood there in the doorway - his annoying lover hanging off him keeping himself up by kicking his legs frantically - and his blood began to boil. He shoved Teddy off him and he landed on the floor with a hard thump. By then, Julian was peeking out the bedroom door. Ron glanced at Julian.

"You met Teddy?" Ron said, as Teddy was slowly getting himself up off the floor, his legs wobbling like a newborn deer.

"Er... No, I'm Julian." Julian gave Teddy a little wave but sheepishly stayed near the bedroom door. His trousers were still undone.

"Julian... Blah," Teddy mumbled. He stumbled towards Julian and used a wall to gain some balance. "You think you're hot shit because Ron Kr _ay_  wants to shag yah... Well you're NOT!"

Julian was taken aback by the comment but couldn't help but find it funny. This infuriated the little drunk man more so.

"Fuck off! Go on, ge' out! Ron is  _mine_  and he ain't for sharin'" Teddy grabbed Julian and struggled to shift him. Teddy fell to the ground with another thump, and a whimper. Julian blinked at Ron as he watched, amused.

"Calm down Teddy. Don't get jealous." Ronnie patronised Teddy. He closed the front door and slid the chain into it's hold. He wandered over to the two men. The shaken Julian with his pants falling down, and the drunken Teddy who was jealousy incarnate. Ron placed his arm around Julian's shoulder and picked Teddy up by his collar and pulled him into a hug.

"No need to fight over me - enough to go round." He chuckled and squeezed the two men. Teddy groaned into Ronnie's side,

" _Noooo_ "

"Shhh Ted," Ronnie held him and let go of Julian. "In there Julian, go on." Ron pointed to his bedroom. He didn't know why, but Julian followed the order.

 

Ron shut the bedroom door on Julian and caressed Teddy's face. He had light freckles along his nose. Ron loved them, made Teddy look really cute. He could only see them up close though - like they were Ron and Teddy's little secrets, just for them. He brushed his fingers along Teddy's jaw and tickled under his chin. Any other time, Teddy would purr and giggle but not that time. Teddy, though drunk out of his mind, had  _some_  respect for himself and didn't play along. Teddy swiped Ron's hand away and pouted. Ron didn't hesitate, and ran his finger down the length of Teddy's thin nose, and stopped on his lips.

"We could hav' fun here, Teddy," He whispered. A blush came over Teddy's already rosy cheeks.  _Oh he's just.... Ugh,_  thought Teddy.

"'E's a nice lad, and 'e wants it. I can see it in 'is eyes. 'E'll do anything we ask."

Teddy wandered into a day dream.  _Maybe this would be fun... I've never been in charge before. And Leslie will be_ so _jealous._ He snapped out of it with Ron pressing his finger hard onto Teddy's lips. Teddy gave the finger a little peck and revealed that sly grin of his.

"Alright Ron." He giggled.

 

Julian couldn't make out what they were saying. It was mumbled through the door. He had sat watching the snakes slither around in their glass jungle when the door finally opened. There stood Ron, an aura of lust surrounding him. It was overwhelming. To Julian's surprised, Teddy stood behind him. He had taken his jacket off and was holding three full champagne glasses. They both walked into the room and the door was closed behind them. Who knew Julian's first gay experience would not only be with Ron Kray but with his dandy little lover as well. It's a mad old world, isn't it?

Julian had had his shirt and tie pulled off before he even had a chance to think about it. Ronnie knew what he was doing. Once the shirt was off, Ron sat himself down beside Julian and grabbed his waist with one hand and held his head with the other. He began softly kissing down Julian's neck. Julian liked it - Ron was very gentle - but he carefully pushed Ron away.

"Don't get me wrong Ron, I want this," He said gingerly. "But I don't think I could do it with... Spectators." He gestured to Teddy, who sat on the other side of the bed, sipping his champagne. Ronnie laughed,

"'E isn't spectatin', 'e's just waiting to join in."

Julian's eyes widened in shock. Ron pattered his thigh and nuzzled his neck. Julian looked over to Teddy, who watched with his head cocked to the side.

"Hold on," Julian protested the nuzzling. "Join in? What does that mean? I-I-I dunno if I can-"

Ron hushed him. He was becoming annoyed.

"We're just gonna play with you. We ain't gonna hurt you."

"But! I just don't think I can." Julian pleaded.

Teddy left his champagne glass on the bedside cabinet and crawled over to the other side of Julian. He sandwiched him into Ron, and started nibbling his ear. Ron went back to his nuzzling and Julian was stuck. Hands from both sides ventured around his chest and stomach, brushing over his happy trail and squeezing his sides. He whispered his objections but they faded as that feeling came over him. That feeling he felt when he had his first time with his girlfriend. A feeling of unbearable heat, mixed with adrenaline and exhilaration. His faded whispers became soft moans. He could barely open his eyes. If felt like he died and went to heaven. Before soon, Ronnie's hand (identifiable by the roughness - Teddy's hand was dainty and felt like moisturiser) slipped into the still-open fly. As Ronnie stroked Julian, Teddy whispered into his ear,

" _We're gonna make you scream._ "

Julian turned his head to Teddy with a defeated look. Teddy smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Screamin' our names lovely, screamin' our names." He ensured.

 

Julian was laying on his bad when Teddy took off his trousers. Ronnie was getting himself undressed beside the bed, while Teddy, already arsehole naked, lay down next to Julian, resting his head on his hand.

"You are cute, aren't ya?" Teddy ran his finger up from Julian's belly button to his chin. The two lay there as Ron watched. Wasn't he a lucky fella. Two gorgeous lads in one night. You have to treat yourself sometimes, don't you?

"Teddy." There was a hint of anger in Ron's voice. Teddy stopped and his smile fell from his face. Julian looked between them, wandering what Teddy had done to apparently ruin the mood. Teddy gulped quietly. He knew what was coming. Ronnie pointed down at himself and Teddy slumped off the bed. He got himself comfortable on his knees in front of Ronnie. Teddy sighed and took Ron's penis in his hands. Julian watched, like a student in a lecture taking mental notes. Teddy spat on the head. Julian winced. Ron's hand quickly took a hold on Teddy's dirty blond hair and forced his head inwards. Teddy audibly gagged as his airway was blocked. Julian winced again, but couldn't help but notice he was getting hard. Ronnie took charge of the motion, pulling and pushing Teddy's head over the shaft of his dick. It looked like an awful way to go about it, but then again Julian didn't know proper dick sucking etiquette so maybe he was just a little prude. Looked a little harsh, still.

Ronnie stopped ramming Teddy's head and pulled his dick out. Droplets of saliva and pre-cum fell of it. Teddy took a few deep breaths to replenish the lost oxygen from being basically choked. His eyes had watered, and he moved himself off his knees and lent onto the bed. He lay his head onto the duvet and watched Julian. He looked furious, hurt for the fun of it by the man he loved, but his mood quickly turned with his mischievous grin. He was used to that treatment.

"Julian... Hav' you ever sucked a cock? Or took it w _aaaaaaaaay_  up the arse?" Teddy giggled. Julian laughed with him, and watched Ron move onto the bed.

"No. Haven't done anything actually." Julian said shyly.

Teddy's eyes lit up and he pulled himself onto the bed, closer to Julian.

"You're a  _virgin!?_ "

"No... I just never done it with a man."

Ronnie smirked as Teddy aww'd. Ron was kneeling on the bed, close to Julian. Julian felt like a little mouse carefully watched by a huge vulture and a small hawk. They wanted to gobble him up like they had done many a young man before. They were professional lovers as much as they were professional gangsters. Ronnie held out his hand to Julian, who gingerly gave his hand back. Ron pulled him, gently, towards him and turned Julian to face away from him. Julian could feel the still-wet head of Ron's dicks poking his butt cheek. He didn't know whether he should be serious or not, but he couldn't help but grab him mouth to stop the giggle from escaping. Ron placed his hand on Julian's shoulder and came close to his ear.

"Now Julian," He breathed. Julian shivered. "We're gunna go slow, yeah?"

 

Julian got his elbows in a comfortable position. The bed sheets were a silky material and he kept slipping onto his forearms. The two men around him enjoyed watching him struggle. 

"Ready yet?" Teddy finished off a second glass of champagne. Ronnie took the last glass and pecked the rim. They were knelt behind and in front of Julian's arched body. Ronnie squeezed Julian's hip and slid his hand down along the curvature of his butt. Teddy shifted to be in front of Julian's face, his crotch mere inches from Julian's virgin lips. Julian didn't know what to do. Were they starting? He felt to embarrassed to ask. Teddy cupped Julian's head in his hands and turned it up to look at him. From that angle, Teddy wasn't as dashingly handsome and Julian smirked. He let go of Julian's hand and used his fingers to rub the head of his penis. As it got hard it got closer to Julian's face, rubbing against the tip of his nose. The bed sheets made it hard to escape it without falling flat on his face.

"You start Ron." Teddy slurred, still petting himself. Ron grabbed Julian's hips and pulled him in. To his shock, a dick entering an asshole with only the most basic of spit-lube, hurts. Julian felt really hot all the sudden. A sweat came over his forehead. It hurt  _so good._  He clenched his eyes tight and focused on his breathing. His whole body was tense and it was a bit hard to breathe.

"Don't tense up Julian. Relax." Ron soothed. Julian felt like he couldn't. His body was a rock being jack-hammered. While he tried to calm himself and relax, Teddy began his part of the ménage à trois. He held his penis in front of Julian's panting face. Julian knew what was coming, pardon the pun, but wasn't fussed about it. Ron obviously liked to play rough, keeping a steady but vigorous rhythm as he thrust in and out of the young man's aching backside, with his tough hands keeping tight hold of Julian's thin hips. Teddy tickled under Julian's chin and cooed,

"Such a good boy aren't you. Go on, suck it."

 

Julian's wet lips sucked on the head of Teddy's dick. He had to concentrate hard not to nip him with his teeth considering he was being humped by the human equivalent of an erupting volcano. Ron wasn't quiet either - he was a real grunter. He was in his own world of hard fucking and loud groaning. He didn't seem to notice what else was going on in his bedroom. Teddy was being sloppy making Julian's job harder than it should have been. Teddy grabbed a handful of Julian's hair and pulled it into him, causing a panic for the poor boy being spit-roasted. Julian accidentally nipped Teddy on the shaft of his penis in the confusion. Teddy flew back involuntarily, yelping, and fell off the bed into a heap. Ron snapped out of his day dream world as his lover rolled about on the floor.

"What you playin' at Ted?"

Teddy moaned softly to himself. Julian felt terrible, but Ronnie didn't stop.

"Ignore him," Ron ran his finger over the small of Julian's jolting back. "He's a real drama queen when he wants to be."

 

Teddy stayed on the floor, watching his lover fuck the young man as he stroked himself. He felt so  _dirty_ , and _so_ turned on. It wasn't the first time Ron had another man while Teddy watched... But it wasn't exactly like this. Months back, probably even a year or so ago, they had a terrible fight.  _Awful_ fight, in front of all the Firm as well. Ron was in a bad place mentally and Teddy underestimated just how bad it was. Ron literally dragged Ted out the El Morocco, threw him into the gutter and hoped he died. Teddy stormed away from the bar and decided to go to one of the Kray's safehouses. To his surprise, Ron had the same idea. Teddy hid in the bathroom as Ron came into the flat with some boy - Ted didn't know him well, he was about 20 and had a piggy nose - and they went to bed. While they were going at it, Teddy watched through the keyhole. At first it was to give him more reason to hate Ronnie (One fight and he cheats? Cunt.) but watching them. Watching them do the things Teddy was suppose to be doing. Watching, and knowing  _they didn't know he was there_ was AMAZING. He felt like Norman Bates in  _Psycho_. It was incredibly hot and Teddy loved every second. Now, it was happening in front of him and he didn't even have to ask for it. It was the best gift Ron could have gave him.

"Harder Ron." Teddy whispered, in a world all of his own. Julian was sweating intensely now and he gave Teddy a death stare. He knew it had only been a few minutes, but the pain and pleasure were doing somersaults into each other for what felt like days. Ron had gotten louder, mainly primeval grunting now, and all Julian could think was 'The neighbours must get annoyed at this racket'. Julian felt like Ron was fucking the sense out of him. Teddy jumped onto the bed in front of Julian and was rubbing himself much faster than before. His chest gave exhausted movements as he lost control of his breathing and he came onto Julian's face. He tried to pull away but it was too late. Teddy yelled out in joy as he finished. Julian's lip began to tremble as the semen sluggishly ran down the length of his nose and onto his lips. It was salty and smelled unpleasant. 

"Oh, Julian..." Teddy exhaled. He slumped over the bed sliding his face underneath Julian's. He smiled as he watched Julian's irate face. Teddy wiped some of the cum away from Julian's mouth and flicked it off.

"You don't like it I take?" Teddy hissed with a smirk.

With a grunt, Ron jeered,

"Shut the fuck up Teddy." Teddy went into a sulk again, turning away from Julian's face, before going to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

Ronnie finished soon after, his pace having become almost insufferable for the aching Julian. He came with an angry groan, digging his fingers into Julian's soft sides with his bruising grip. Julian couldn't help but whimper in both pain and joy - It was over, and while he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning, he did enjoy himself a little bit. Not a lot, though. When Ron pulled out Julian crumbled onto the bed, his arms giving way to a face plant into the soft silky sheets. Julian quickly sat up and wiped his face. Ron watched his slight look of disgust.

"'E shouldn't done that," He said loudly, making sure Teddy could hear him. "It were cruel."

Teddy reentered the bedroom with a glare.

"I'm going to have some more champagne - Want some?"

"No, I'm going to bed now." Ron didn't look at him. He got himself underneath the covers, nudging Julian out of the way for his legs to lay straight.

"Go get yeself cleaned up ducky."

Julian took his time to get off the bed. His arse hurt, his face and hands were sticky, and Teddy's smirked as they made eye contact as he left the bedroom annoyed him further. He went into the bathroom and ran the hot tap. He splashed some water into his face and looked in the mirror.

_That wasn't as nice as I expected..._

He took a deep breath and washed the bodily fluid off his face. He held the soft hand towel to his face for a few seconds. Was he going to cry? No, he was a big boy, and he needed this experience to get a better understanding of himself. It wasn't a very  _fair_ experience but it was... Okay.

 

"Julian!" Ron shouted out. Julian hung the hand towel onto the rail beside the sink and walked back into the bedroom, fresh faced but still a sore on the tush. Ron was in bed, his arm resting on the headboard, and Teddy was nowhere to be seen.

"I've sent 'im to the couch. I don't like how 'e treated you."

Julian gave a quick smile and stood silently.

"Well come on," Ronnie patted the pillow beside him. "Get in."

Julian got into the bed and Ron quickly pulled him closer into a tight embrace. He kissed Julian's forehead.

"You're lovely Julian." He kissed his forehead again, moving his blond hair out of the way.

"You're nice too, Ron." Julian said.

"Right, let's get some sleep. I want you to perform again at out club tomorrow." Ronnie said and he let go of Julian and shifted down the bed and turned to face Julian. Julian copied. He couldn't help but smile.

"Perform again? I thought Reg only booked one night.

"He did," Ron said and he placed his arm around Julian's shoulders and the two snuggled into each other again. "But I want you there again, and again, and... Maybe every Tuesday nights. Maybe even on Fridays at some point."

 

Julian grinned as he fell asleep in Ron's arms, the faint hisses from Gerrard and Nipper and Teddy's snoring from the other room the only sounds in the flat.


End file.
